


Anniversaries

by December21st



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Weir knew how her anniversaries were marked. (100-word drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversaries

Elizabeth Weir knew how her anniversaries were marked. Each anniversary of the day they arrived at Atlantis was marked with bad champagne and stories of home. Each anniversary of the day she married John Sheppard was marked with flowers picked on distant planets and a trail of kisses down her nose. Each anniversary of the days their children were born was marked with colorful paper hats and toy candles extinguished with wishes for impossible joys. Each anniversary of the day he died was marked with fresh tears blurring aging photos and yearning for a smile she would never see again.


End file.
